A Twin Sister
by Hero in the Making
Summary: What if Harry had a sister he didn't know he had. That lived just down the street. This is what would happen if they were both accepted at Hogwarts. Bad summary. Rated T to be safe. AU
1. Chapter 1

A Twin Sister

**Okay I know that there are a ton of 'Harry's twin sister' stories and all that. But _I _haven't done it before. So, don't go and tell me that. I already know. And I'm going to make this as original as possible. No flames.**

_**Disclaimer-I do not own the Harry Potter books or any of the recognizable people and spells. Nor do I own this quote from the book. Except a few parts. I altered it.**_

**Chapter 1**

**A night to forget**

_December 31st 1981_

_The night wet and windy,two children dressed as pumpkins waddling across the square, and the shop windows covered in paper spiders, all the tawdry Muggle trappings of a world in which the did not believe.....And he was gliding along, that sense of purpose and power and rightness in him that he always knew on these occasions.....Not anger....that was for weaker souls than he.....but triumph, yes....He waited for this, he had hoped for it......._

"_Nice costume, mister!"_

_He saw a small boy's smile falter as he ran near enough to see beneath the hood of the cloak,saw the fear cloud his painted face: Then the child turned and ran away....Beneath the robe he figured the handle of his wand.....One simple movement and the child would never reach his mother....but unnecessary, quite unnecessary......._

_And along a new and darker street he moved, and now his destination was is sight at last, the Fidelius Charm broken, though they did not know yet.......And he made less noise than the dead leaves slithering along the pavement as he drew level with the dark hedge, and stared over it........._

_They had not drawn the curtains;he saw them quite clearly in their little sitting room, the tall black-haired man in his glasses, making puffs of colored smoke erupt form his wand for the amusement of the two small toddlers. A boy with black hair and a girl with red hair. The children were laughing and trying to catch the smoke, to grab it in their small fists......_

_A door opened and the mother entered, saying words he could not hear, her long read hair falling over her face. Now the father scooped up the small black-haired boy as the mother scooped up the girl. The man handed the son to the mother and threw on his wand on the sofa then yawned....._

_The gate creaked a little as he pushed it open, but James Potter did not hear. His white hand pulled out the wand beneath his cloak and pointed at the door, which burst open._

_He was over the threshold as James came sprinting inti the hall. It was easy, to easy, he had not even picked up his wand......_

"_Lily, take the twins and go! It's him! I'll hold him off!"_

_Hold him off, without his wand!....He laughed before casting the curse....._

"_Avada Kedarva!"_

_The green light filled the cramped hallway, it lit the pram pushed against the wall, it made the banisters glare like lightning rods, and James Potter fell like a marionette whose strings were cut....._

_He could hear her screaming from the upper floor, trapped, but as long as she was sensible, she, at least, had nothing to fear.....He climbed the steps, listening with faint amusement to her attempts to barricade herself in.....She had no wand on her either.........How stupid they were, and how trusting, thinking that their safety lay in friends, that weapons could be discarded even for moments......_

_He forced the door open, cast aside the chair and boxes hastily piled against it with one lazy move of his wand........and there she stood, the children in her arms. At the sight of him she dropped the two children in one of the cribs behind her and threw her arms wide, as if this would help, as if in shielding him from the sight she hoped to be chosen instead..........._

"_Not Hayden, not Harry, please not the twins!"_

"_Stand aside you silly girl.....stand aside, now!"_

"_Not the twins, please no, take me, kill me instead---"_

"_This is my last warning---"_

"_Not the twins! Please....have mercy.....have mercy.....Not Hayden! Not Harry! Please---I'll do anything----"_

"_Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!"_

_He could have forced her away from the crib, but it seemed more prudent to finish them all......_

_The green light flashed around the room and she dropped like her husband. The children had not cried all this time: They could stand, clutching the bars of the crib, and the boy looked into the intruders face with a kind of bright interest, perhaps thinking that it was his father who hid beneath the cloak, making more pretty lights, and his mother would pop up at any moment, laughing----_

_He pointed his wand carefully at into the boys face: He wanted to see it happen, and then move onto the girl. To see the destruction of these two. The girl began to cry: She had seen that he was not James. He did not like crying, he had never been able to stomach the small ones crying in the orphanage---_

_He pointed his wand at the girl....._

"_Avada Kedarva!"_

_And then he broke: He was nothing, nothing but pain and terror, and he must hide himself, not here in the rubble of the ruined house, where the children were trapped. The girl trapped underneath her brother and her brother trapped under rubble, both screaming and crying for the parents that would never show up._

**Almost Ten Years later**

**Little Winging, Surrey**

**Privet drive **

Hayden Jones ran as fast as her long legs could carry her, her slightly long, dark-red hair following behind her. She was late, and the fact that the bully Dudley Dursley was chasing her wasn't helping. Even though Dudley was slow, she couldn't stop running. If she did, one of his gorilla friends would catch her. She ran up to her drive way and into her garage. _Safe!_ She thought. She walked through the door and sat her bag on the table in the kitchen and went to do her chores.

Hayden was adopted. And, like most of the foster kids in the Jones house, she had to do every chore that came to Brittney Jones' mind. Mrs. Jones didn't like children. Only her son. Her husband, on the other hand loved them. But Mrs. Jones did everything in her power to make he other children miserable. David Jones hadn't a clue that went on in his house. He was always at work in his office at Grunnings, under the management of Mr. Dursley. He rarely came home. So Mrs. Jones ran the house.

Mrs. Jones hadn't always hated children. No she loved them. That's why she adopted Hayden. But as Mr. Jones kept bringing more and more children into their home, her heart became as hard and cold as ice.

As Hayden did her chores, she kept think about going over to see Harry Potter afterwords. He was one of the few people who talked to her. Actually, he and her were best friends. They talked about everything. How mean Dudley was, how hard being the one to do all of the chores, how much they both wanted to escape. Hayden sighed and kept on working on her chores.

Four doors down, inside of Number 4, Harry Potter was, again, being accused of something that had happened to Dudley. This time, Dudley had somehow fallen past the glass and into a snake exhibit at the zoo. He sat in the darkness of his cupboard under the stairs and waited for the Dursley's to go to sleep before sneaking some food from the refrigerator.

**So, I hope you liked it! I know that most of this chapter was from the Seventh book, but I thought that was a good thing to put as that beginning. Please review! No Flames please. We writers have very low self-esteem.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

A Twin Sister

Chapter 2

One more reason to hate the Dursleys

Hayden went over to the Dursleys' house constantly to see if Harry could play, and every time she was told he wasn't allowed our today. By the time he was out, summer had come. Dudley had found Hayden an excellent target replacement for Harry. When he wasn't trying to torment her, he was breaking his video camera, crashing his remote controlled airplane, and knocking over dear old Mrs. Fig with his new racing bike.

Hayden and Harry were both glad school was over, but there wasn't any way that Harry could escape Dudley's gang, who visited his house every single day. And, since Dudley was their leader, they played their favorite game. Harry hunting.

So Harry spent most of the summer hiding out at Hayden's house. Mrs. Jones quite liked Harry. Actually, she liked him more than most of her foster children. She thought he was a good influence on her kids. No matter what anyone said about him. Hayden's older brother,Trevor, Mrs. Jones blood son, thought Harry was just another boy that could hurt his baby sister. Trevor was the only one besides Mr. Jones who actually cared about Hayden any more. But he knew he wasn't going to there for her anymore.

As September approached, Harry and Hayden knew they would be going off to secondary school and they wouldn't have to be around Dudley. Dudley was accepted to Mr. Dursleys' old private school, Smeltings, while Harry and Hayden where going to Stonewall High, the local public school. Dudley thought it was funny. And he reminded them constantly.

"They stuff people's heads down the toilet the first day at stonewall," He told them. Then he would turn to Harry and say, "Want to come upstairs and practice?"

"No, thanks," Harry would reply. Him and Hayden slowly backing away from Dudley. "The poor toilet's never had anything as horrible as your head down it-----it might be sick." Then they ran as fast as they could before Dudley could work out what Harry had said.

One mourning in July, Hayden had found her school uniform on the counter and not a child in sight. She walked up to the outfit cautiously, afraid of what might be wrong with the clothing. What might be hidden beneath it. Nothing seemed to be wrong with it or beneath it, so she walked to get the mail. She found a particular letter that stood out among the various bills and collage acceptance letters from various collages for Trevor. A letter for her. She quickly picked it up and examined it to make sure it wasn't a joke from the little ones. It wasn't.

She went to open the letter, but then Mrs. Jones came out of nowhere and ripped the letter out of her hands.

"What's this?" She asked Hayden.

"A letter for me," Hayden said trying to grab her letter, but Mrs. Jones was too quick.

"Who would want to write to you? Trevor hasn't left yet." Mrs. Jones looked at the seal on back of the letter. She looked surprised and ran into another room to grab a phone to call Mr. Jones. Hayden listened in on the conversation the was going on over the speaker.

"I don't see why your surprised Brittney. Considering who her parents are and who she is, it's no wonder she was accepted. No doubt her brother has gotten his letter of acceptance." That was Mr. Jones' voice.

"Well, we aren't going to let her go are we, David? I mean when I said yes I promised her and you that we would try to protect her from _You-know-who_." That one was Brittney's voice.

"You know he died with James and Lily ten years ago. She's safe. And she will have her brother and Minerva watching over her. We don't have anything to worry about."

"Well, if not _him_, then what about Dumbledore, huh? He could seriously tear her and her brother apart. You know he doesn't like her. The only reason he likes the other one because he could bring a lot of good publicity to him and the school. If he had it his way........" Brittney's voice dropped so Hayden couldn't hear. But Hayden didn't need to hear anymore. She had a biological brother, and she might met him at this school she was accepted to. And Brittney really still cared about her.

Hayden slowly walked away from the door and went upstairs to her and Angelina, a small six-year-old that had been there for three months and would leave in a few weeks. Angelina was sorting her stuff animals and putting them in different boxes with her clothes.

"Can you help me put put thisss sstuff in?" Angelina said, letting her s' slide.

Hayden sighed. "Sure." Hayden didn't like Angelina much. Angelina tried getting into her stuff and was always getting her into trouble.

As they stuffed the last stuff animal into the boxes, Trevor walked into the room. "Hey sis and sis. What cha' doing?"

"Well, I'm helping Angel with her packing," Hayden told Trevor. He raised his eyebrow at her. She raised hers back at him. Trevor knew Hayden didn't like Angelina, and Hayden had a tendency to prank anyone at any time. Which would mean that she could have put something in Angelina's boxes when she wasn't looking.

"Well, isn't that fun. Well, when you two are done, do you girls want to go with me to get ice cream?" Hayden and Angelina looked at each other than back at Trevor and nodded their heads very fast.

"Can I see if Harry can come?" Hayden asked Trevor. He looked like he was thinking about it, then nodded. Hayden smiled, then ran out the door. Hayden ran down the street to number 4 and knocked. No one answered. She knocked again. Still no answer. She walked to the window careful not to step on Mrs. Dursleys' flower bed. No one was in the house, but a bunch of letters were piled in every room she could see. She walked back to the door and saw a note taped to the window next to the door. It read:

_**Gone away for a while. Will be gone indefinitely.**_

_**Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley Dursley**_

_**(And Harry Potter)**_

Hayden's heart sank. He was gone fro who knew how long. She slowly walked back to her house. When she reached her house, she got in the car with Trevor and Angelina.

"He wasn't home. There was a note on the door saying that they wouldn't be back for a while," Hayden told Trevor when he asked where Harry was. Hayden looked out the window the whole to the ice cream shoppe, and was very distant when she was talking. At times, it was like she could hear Harry's thoughts. Sometimes his thoughts were thinking about how long a car ride was or why wasn't Uncle Vernon letting him read his letter.

Hayden had often read Harry's thoughts. That's how she knew what he wanted to do or what he thought of her.

"So, Hayden," Trevor said on their way home. "Are you excited about your 11th birthday tomorrow?" Hayden wasn't listening. What she was listening to was Harry's thoughts.

** I don't get why uncle Vernon is going through all this trouble to hide me from this letter and the people who are sending it. Why can't we just mail a letter to them saying we aren't interested. And if it's a boarding school, why not just send me home?** Hayden was confused. _What letter? _Hayden thought.

"Hayden?" Trevor asked looking at Hayden who was in the seat next to him.

"Hm?" Hayden stopped staring in space to looked at Trevor.

"Your birthday. Are you excited?" Trevor asked again.

"Yes. I am. Are you going to be there?" She asked him.

Trevor nodded. "I'll be there. And I'll bring a present. I told my old boarding school about you and that your birthday is tomorrow, so they all pitched in and got you something. I'm going to give it to you tomorrow." Hayden smiled at him then looked out the windshield. Harry's thoughts were starting up again.

**I hope Hayden will have a better birthday than I will. She has Trevor. Trevor makes sure she always has a great birthday.**

_** That's true Harry. He always does.**_Thought Hayden.

**?!?!?! What the........?!?! Why do I keep hearing her thoughts?**

** _Same way I can I guess. Cool huh? How is it over there? Wherever there is._**

**Whoa......Well, it's like any other day. Well, if any other day is sitting in a hotel room on the floor.**

_**Is that where you are? A hotel? Where?**_

**Cokeworth.**

_**That far away? Wow. Well, when things get interesting, just think about it. I want to know.**_

**Okay. Bye Hayden! And a Happy Birthday to you!**

_**Bye! And Happy birthday back!**_

Harry's thoughts stopped and Hayden smiled. She had a sure fire way to communicate with her best friend.

On July 31st , Hayden got Harry's thoughts on what was happening. Apparently Mr. Dursley had moved them to a small island. Hayden laughed at how stupid he was being and went to bed with the

small, fuzzy bunny that Trevor and some of his friends had gotten her.

At the stoke of midnight, a woman appeared in Hayden and Angelina's room. David and Brittney woke up in a cold sweat and hurried up the stairs to the girls room. Trevor ran out of his room and followed his parents into the room.

When they entered the room, the woman was talking to Hayden and Angelina was sitting in her bed frighten.

**Finally! Chapter two is finally done! Sorry it took so long. I didn't have anytime for the longest time. I hoped you liked it. I got the speaking between minds thing from Ravenclaw-girl28's story **

Harry Potter: The chosen one**. See that story to get where I'm going with the two children before I update. But if you want it to be a surprise, read it after I update chapter three.**

**REVIEW!!!!!! (But no Flames. Remember, we writers have very low self esteems.)**

**Crazytop14**

**(Maybe going to change it to Harmonee:Daughter of Apollo.)**

**P.S. I need a Beta ;)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Twin Sister**

**Sorry these chapters are so far apart, I don't have that much time to write at the moment.**

**If I spell any of the name of people in this wrong, tell me. I don't have the Harry Potter series where I am at the moment. **

**Chapter 3**

**The Professor **

What scared the family the most, was that the girls were just sitting there looking at the stranger. The stranger wasn't the problem. Actually, the stranger wasn't a stranger at all. Quite the apposite. To Britney and David Jones, Professor McGonagall **(A/N: Spelling? Please tell me. I don't have the books at the moment.)**__ was like a second mother or an aunt to them, not a stranger.

"Oh, it's just you Minerva. We thought they had found her. Now, what are you doing here?" Britney had asked McGonagall

"No they haven't found her, and they won't. I have just came here to explain things to young Hayden here. It's about time she knew about everything. Especially about how she got that scar on her left shoulder," McGonagall explained. She turned to Hayden, who wasn't looking frighten, but confused.

"Who are you? I mean, I know you must be some kind of friend of my _real_ family. But who are you?" Hayden asked. McGonagall chuckled.

"I am Professor McGonagall. Deputy Headmistress at a school called Hogwarts. A school for young people like yourself Ms. Potter," McGonagall said. Hayden stared at her.

"Potter?" She said in disbelief.

"Yes Potter," McGonagall said. "Why do you think you carry a mind bond between yourself and Harry. You're twins, if you want to get into details. That's why you can talk between the mind." Hayden pulled her knees close to her. "But, there is a down side to that. When either of you die, something will be lost with the other. I feeling of loss or lonesomeness. Anxiety....." Hayden nodded as she listened. She had a brother. A _twin_ brother. And he was her best friend. She quickly got out of bed and grabbed a picture of herself and Harry, six years old, sitting on the Jones' front porch, off her desk.

She tried to see the resemblance, but there was none. The only thing identical about them were the scars. His on his forehead, hers on her neck.

"Hayden," McGonagall said as she appeared next to her. "The school that I work at, Hogwarts, is a place for witches and wizards. I'm here to ask you if you would like to go and learn to be a better witch and learn to fight for yourself. Do you want to go?" Hayden turned around to face McGonagall.

"I guess," She said. "Would Harry go?"

"That all depends on if he says yes." Hayden smiled.

"I don't think that will be a problem."

**Harry?**

_**Hayden?**_

**Yep. What are you up to?**

_**Trying to get used to the fact that a giant is standing in the...I guess you could say house.**_

**A giant? COOL! Well, what's he saying?**

_**Something about a wizarding school.**_

**If he asks you to go say yes. There is a woman in my room asking me to go. I'll say yes if you do.**

…_**.All right. I'll say yes. I----....... You're my sister?**_

**He told you didn't he? Well yes. And don't blame me for not telling. I didn't find out until just now.**

_**I believe you. Well, I have to go **_**Sis.****_ I have to sit and listen to this giant talk about things. And I'm not made at you, you know? Well, whenever I get back, we have a lot to talk about._**

**Right. Well, Love you bro.**

_**Love you sis!**_

Hayden looked at professor McGonagall. "I'll go."

"Alright then. Get some sleep and I'll take you to get your school supplies in the mourning," The professor said. Then she looked at Mr. and Mrs. Jones and added, "Unless your adopted parents want to take you."

"No, you take her. We have a bunch of other children to take care of," Brittney said.

"Alright then. Tomorrow mourning we will leave for Diagon ally."

**I know this is short, but I just wanted to get past this part. And if you haven't guessed already, The Jones are from the wizarding world. Including Trevor. **

**Crazytop14**

**P.S. I want to know what house you people want Hayden to end up. The sorting isn't until two chapters away, but where she goes sort of decides who end with. Like:**

**Grifindor: Nevil or Ron(Meaning no Hermione)**

**Ravenclaw:An OC**

**Slytherin: Malfoy**

**Hufflpuff:Cedric or that muggle-born from the second book (Depending on who you people want)**

**Any disagreements tell me and give me another person to replace.**


	4. Chapter 4

A Twin Sister

**Hello everyone! Sorry that it took so long to get another chapter. I've been busy and I had to get a new computer because my old one crashed. So, to make it up to you, I'm making this chapter long. Well, I think I've decided Hayden to go. But, I want to know who you guys want her to be with. I have some people in mind, but if you have any specifics, tell me. It can be some one you liked in the books, or something you made up. If you made it up, give me a description. **

Diagon Ally

Hayden woke up that mourning keeping her eyes closed. All she wanted was for last night to have been a dream. But, then again, it would be kind of nice to be a witch and to have a family that she was really from and not just adopted.

She slowly opened her eyes to see that Angelina had a witch hat on her head. She was still asleep, but she was sitting up like she was when Hayden fell asleep. She sighed then got out of bed. She got dressed in jeans and a tee-shirt, put her hair in a ponytail, then went downstairs, all without waking Angelina.

When she walked into the kitchen, Mr. and Mrs. Jones, Trevor, and McGonagall were all sitting at the table talking. She stood in the doorway until Trevor saw her standing there. He beckoned her over to the table and obeyed.

"Glad to see that you're up and dressed Miss Potter. We'll be leaving for Diagon Ally in a moment," Professor McGonagall said looking at her.

"Diagon Ally?" Hayden asked. "What's that?" The question was meant for McGonagall, but it was Trevor who answered.

"Diagon Ally is a road that has shops along it. You'll get all of your school stuff there," he said. Hayden watched to see if he was going to laugh, but no one did. Their faces were serious. _So last night _wasn't_ a dream._ Hayden thought.

"So, what _do_ I need for school?" Hayden asked. To answer her question, McGonagall gave her a piece of paper that had a list of school supplies and the name of books she would need.

As she went down the list she said, "I need a pet owl? How am I supposed to get one of those?"

McGonagall Stood up. "When we get to Diagon Ally, I'll show you. Now, if you'll say your good-byes, we'll be off." Hayden gave her adopted parents a hug and then walk over to Trevor and gave him a hug, but held on longer.

When Hayden and McGonagall stepped out onto the lawn, Hayden looked down the road to see that the Dursley's pulling into their driveway. Harry wasn't among them.

**Hey Harry. Why aren't you with the Dursley's? **

_**Because I am with the giant.**_

**Oh yeah, that makes perfect sense. **

_**He took me shopping for some school supplies.**_

**Your there right now?**

_**Yes.....**_

**The woman from last night is taking me there right now!**

_**Well, hurry up and get here, I want to shop for school stuff with my Twin Sister.**_

**I will.**

McGonagall took hold of Hayden's hand and the world swirled around her. When the whoosh feeling was over and the world wasn't swirling again, Hayden found herself looking at a bunch of people dressed in long robes were walking past each other and in and out of the different shops.

McGonagall walked past the shops to this bigbuilding.**(A/N I don't remember what it looks like in the book. Sorry.) **When they walked into the building, Hayden saw little people with really wrinkly faces and pointy ears behind the desk. Many people like the ones outside were either talking to the creatures behind the desk or following them into tunnels. McGonagall started to walk up to the creatures behind the desk.

"Professor? What are those things behind the desk?" Hayden asked.

"They're goblins. I wouldn't talk if I were you. Let me talk to them," McGonagall said. Hayden stood by her looking up at the goblin that was sitting there.

"Miss Potter here wishes to extract money from her vault," McGonagall said. The goblin looked at Hayden and then back at McGonagall.

"Miss Potter would have to wait. There is someone already in the vault at the moment. _Mr._ Potter. When he leaves you can enter the vault," The goblin said. McGonagall sighed.

"Alright. Well----" Before she could finish Harry and a giant walked past them. Hayden ran up and tapped Harry on the shoulder. He spun around and saw her standing there.

"Hayden!" He gave her a hug and Hayden hugged him back. "Have you gone down to the vault yet?"

"No. We were waiting for you guys to finish up to go in there. What's it like in there?" Hayden asked her brother.

"I'm not allowed to say," He said. _**But I guess this isn't saying. I'm thinking. It's amazing. There is so much gold in there!**_

"Well, I guess I will find out when I go in. I hope I'll see you later," Hayden said with a grin that said she was up to something.

"Come on Hayden, let's get your money so we can finish your shopping today. Good-bye Harry, Good-bye Hagrid." And with that McGonagall and Hayden walk with the goblin to the tunnels which lead to a cart. After the cart took off, Hayden could understand why the giant, who's name was apparently Hagrid, was looking a little green. The carts were fast and they were taking sharp turns. They went farther and farther under ground until they came to a stop. The goblin got out of the cart and McGonagall and Hayden followed him. McGonagall gave him a key and he opened the door to the vault.

When he opened the vault, Hayden saw mounds of gold, columns of silver, and heaps of bronze coins.

"It's all yours and your brothers," McGonagall said. All theirs. Al this time there had been a small fortune belonging to her and Harry, buried deep under London.

McGonagall helped Hayden put some coins into a bag.

"So, the gold ones are called Galleons," McGonagall told Hayden. "The silver ones are Sickles, seventeen Sickles to a Galleon. The bronze ones are called Knuts. Twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle. Alright then, we can now go and get you things for school." \

Hayden walked with McGonagall through Diagon Ally to go get her robes. As they walked into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. They saw Harry talking to a boy with a pale, pointed face.

"I'll be back in a moment. I'll go and get some of your books while you get fitted, alright?" McGonagall said. Hayden nodded and then McGonagall left. Hayden walked over to Harry and the boy.

"Have you got your own broom?" the boy said.

"No he doesn't and neither do I," Hayden said before harry got the chance.

"Well who are you?" the boy said. He was reminding her of Dudley by every minute.

"HIS sister," Hayden said jolting her head in Harry's direction. "His twin to be exact."

"Well anyway, Do either of you play Quidditch at all?" the boy said changing the subject.

"No," Harry said. _**Hayden, what's Quidditch?**_

**I haven't a clue.**

"_I_ do-----Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what House you guys will be in yet?"

"No," Harry and Hayden say in unison. Both feeling dumb for not knowing.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been----imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

Hayden just shrugged feeling more of an idiot for not knowing what to say.

"I say look at that man!" said the boy suddenly, nodding toward the front window. Hagrid was standing there, grinning at Harry and Hayden, pointing at four huge ice cream cones. McGonagall standing not far off.

"That's Hagrid," Harry explained, pleased to know something the boy didn't. "He works at Hogwarts."

"Oh," the boy said, "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"

"No," Hayden said.

"He's Gamekeeper," Harry finished for his sister. This boy was reminding them of Dudley every second.

"Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of _savage_---lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed."

"I think he's brilliant," Harry said coldly, making Hayden laugh.

"_Do _you?" said the boy, with a slight sneer. "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"

"They're dead," Hayden said with a sneer.

"Oh, sorry,"said the boy, not the sorry at all. "But they were _our_ kind, weren't they?"

"They were a witch and wizard, if that what you mean," Hayden replied.

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never even heard of Hogwarts until they get their letter, imagine. I think they should be keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your guy's surname, anyway?"

But before the twins could answer, Madam Malkins said, "That's you done, my dear," and Harry and Hayden hopped down from the foot stools they were standing on.

Hayden and McGonagall left Harry and Hagrid and told them they would meet up later. Hayden still needed a few things from her list. Harry and Hagrid walked off to get a wand while Hayden and McGonagall went to get her books, animal, and her wand last.

Hayden walked into the book store and grabbed all the books that she required, and then some. Hayden loved looking at all of the different kind of books that the store had. After that they went into the pet store. Hayden went up to most of the animals, fascinated by all of them, before she found the one she liked most.

**Haha. Cliffhanger. Well, sort of. Anyway, I hope you like it! The next one will come a lot sooner than this one did. It might be long too. I'm not promising anything. So, WTYL!**


	5. Chapter 5

A Twin Sister

**Hiya! Well, I hope you liked the last chapter! I kinda left you hanging, but I thought it was a good place to leave you. I also thought you had waited long enough for it. This one might not be as good as the last one, but I am writing this from school in homeroom. All right before a test! So be nice to this writer. Or I won't write the chapter next at all! Muahahahahaha! Oh, and Hayden and Harry already know about the houses. Hagrid and McGonagall told them already.**

**The wand chooses the witch**

Hayden walked down Diagon Ally with here new Owl in tow. His feathers were pure black and it's eyes were black with a blue tint. The Owl was quiet and had a mysterious thing about him, and that's why Hayden called him Midnight.

As Hayden approached _Ollivander's_, McGonagall took Midnight and told Hayden she would go get her books while she got her wand. Hayden nodded then entered the narrow and shabby shop. Peeling, gold letters over the door read "Ollivander's: Makers of fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as she stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair. She looked at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Hayden jumped slightly.

An old man was standing before her, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop. **(Ummmm...This was out of the book. Harry looked into his eyes? Didn't read that before).**

"Hello," Hayden said.

"Ah yes" said the man. "Yes,Yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon, Hayden Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's complexions. But you fathers eyes. Your brother was here earlier. And it seems like yesterday that your mother was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Mr. Ollivander moved closer. Hayden wished she would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy.

"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it - it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course. In your case, the wand chooses the witch."

Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Hayden were almost nose to nose. Hayden could see herself reflected in those misty eyes.

"And that's where..." Mr. Ollivander touched the flame-like scar on Hayden's neck with a long, white finger.

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands... well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do..."

"Well, now- Ms. Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Er - well, I'm right-handed," said Hayden.

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Hayden from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round her head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Ms. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Hayden suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between her nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Ms. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. just take it and give it a wave."

Hayden took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of her hand almost at once.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try –"

Hayden took the wand. She felt a sudden warmth in her fingers. She raised the wand above her head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. That is your new wand Ms. Potter!"

She paid seven gold Galleons for his wand, and Mr. Ollivander bowed her from his shop.

Hayden Found McGonagall waiting for her outside the shop with a bag of books in tow. The two of them walked through Diagon Ally with Hayden's new school supplies and then before she realized what McGonagall was doing the swooshing feeling came and Hayden was standing in a restaurant.

McGonagall led Hayden to a table and we sat down waiting for a waiter to serve us. At that moment Hayden realized that she didn't have any muggle money. But then she saw McGonagall pulling out a lot of muggle money.

Hayden ordered a salad and McGonagall did the same. They paid for their food and left and Hayden felt the swooshing feeling again. This time she found herself back at the Jones' place.

McGonagall pulled out a train ticket and gave it to Hayden.

"Your ticket for Hogwarts, " she said. "First of September - King's Cross- it's all on your ticket. I will meet you at Hogwarts. Good-bye Hayden." And with that she vanished.

Hayden grabbed as much as she could and carried it inside. No one was home so she went back outside to get the rest it took her one more trip to get the rest inside. She put her wand inside her boot so it could be grabbed easily and grabbed the multiple bags and headed to her room. She grabbed the new suitcase that she had gotten and stuffed the with her new clothes and books. She put her quill and ink with the books and she put Midnight on the desk, ready for when it was time to leave.

After she was done packing, Hayden sighed. The easiest part of being a witch was over. Now all she had to do was get ready for the trials she was going to face as she got older.

**This chapter is done! I know it's short but I was following the chapter from the books and that's where it ended. Sort of. Anyway, I am getting ready for finals so the next chapter won't be here anytime soon. If you have any preference on who you want Hayden to be with tell me. Or I will give her someone on my own. Please oh please Review!**


End file.
